Consequences
by blackbeltchic
Summary: Set after the end of season 6, I think, Leo gets booted from the Elder's council or whatever, and he joins his family back on earth


Title: Consequences  
  
Author: Blackbeltchic  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the show Charmed, nor am I affiliated with any of the actors, characters, or owners of the show. I am a humble watcher who couldn't sleep until I wrote this.  
  
Author's notes: I wrote this like...ten minutes after the season finale of the 2003-04 season, but just found the papers now and finished it up for you guys. I hope you like!  
  
"I'm sorry, Leo, but we can't overlook what you've done."  
  
"I know," he hung his head slightly.  
  
"What will you tell the girls?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"I'll think of something," he nodded one final time to his once upon a time equals, and orbed home, for the last time.  
  
"...don't tell Piper that Chris died."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Phoebe, she has to focus on the future, with her sons. She doesn't need that hanging over her head."  
  
"What about Guiddian? They clipped your wings, didn't they?" Paige asked, after figuring out what had happened to the elder.  
  
He nodded, "I'm on 'sabbatical' as far as you know," they both nodded, understanding, "Is the nursery ready?"  
  
"As soon as you put that blasted basinet together," Paige complained.  
  
"Piper's expecting you guys at three-" Lo started.  
  
"You go," Phoebe interrupted, "we're her sisters. You're her husband."  
  
He nodded, not mentioning the ex part, "Well, I'd better go put the basinet together," he whipped his hands on his jeans, already nervous.  
  
"Leo. What a pleasant surprise," she smiled, shocked, as he knocked on the open door, "Where are my sisters?"  
  
"They're, ah, waiting for us at home."  
  
"Us?" she asked, a bit sharper than she intended.  
  
He sighed, "Piper, going through all of this...I've realized that while I have a duty to the Elders, my duty to you and our sons come first. I've taken a sabbatical, and if-"  
  
"When," she corrected, knowing where he was going with his thoughts.  
  
"If," he stressed the word, "if I go back, then it will be only as a whitelighter, not an elder. I won't do that to you, not again."  
  
"I-I don't know what to say," she whispered.  
  
"I know that technically we're divorced, but right now I want to know if you want this; us. We can go as slow as you like."  
  
"A bit late for that!" she laughed, "We have a son we never planned on having!"  
  
"But, at least on my part, he was conceived out of love."  
  
"Mine too," she nodded, looking up at him, "Now get me out of here!" she tried to climb out of the bed by herself.  
  
"Here, let me help you," he rushed over and helped her out of the hospital bed.  
  
"Piper!" her two sisters rushed over and hugged her as she entered the old amnor.  
  
"Hey guys. How's everything?"  
  
"Evil free house. Not a demon in sight," Paige reported, "Though knowing us, I probably just jinxed us."  
  
"We do have one, teensy problem."  
  
"Phoebe," Paige elbowed her. Phoebe just looked sheepish.  
  
"What?" Piper looked from one sister to the other.  
  
"We have six people living here now, and only three rooms," Phoebe said after she had been given the go ahead. Paige rolled her eyes, and Leo sighed.  
  
"I can sleep on the couch-" Leo offered.  
  
"No!" Piper interrupted him, spinning to look at him. Then she noticed everyone else was staring at her, "You are just as responsible for Chris as I am," she thought up the excuse quickly, suddenly self-conscious. Her sisters and Leo just smiled.  
  
Piper sighed, tired, "Phoebs, could we put Wyatt's crib in your room, just for a few days, until we figure out where else to put it?"  
  
Phoebe nodded, "I can sleep on the couch, now that Leo isn't."  
  
"You don't have to. Wyatt's a great sleeper, but only if you want to. I don't want to kick you out of your room."  
  
"It's no problem."  
  
"Thanks," Piper sighed.  
  
"You're tired," Leo stated.  
  
"Uh-huh," she leaned against his shoulder, "Being the oldest is hard," she slipped into a childish voice.  
  
"Let's go get you two settled," Leo started pushing her towards the stairs.  
  
"Oh, uh, could someone bring Wyatt up later?" she asked as she let Leo push her up the stairs. Her sisters nodded as she disappeared up the stairs.  
  
"So, what happens now?" Phoebe asked as Leo joined them in the kitchen.  
  
"Well, a new whitelighter will be sent tomorrow. She's inexperienced, you'll be her only and first charges."  
  
"How old is she?"  
  
"She was about 21 when she died."  
  
"That's awful." Phoebe sympathized.  
  
"She's about over it. It was almost a year ago that it happened. She doesn't have a place to stay here on earth, so she'll probably end up staying with us as well."  
  
Phoebe nodded, picking Wyatt up from his high schaor, "Paige, could you clean this up while I take Wy up to Piper?"  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
"Thanks, Leo. Come on, Wy, let's go see your mommy and brother." She carried him out of the kitchen, towards the stairs.  
  
"So Chris got home safely?" Piper asked as Phoebe set Wyatt next to her.  
  
"Yeah," she smiled as she lied, sitting upon the bed, "and with you and Leo on the mend, he should be happy."  
  
"What about Guiddian?"  
  
Phoebe inwardly cringed. By now, she knew of what Leo had done, the reason why he had lost his wings. "An elder...took care of him. He won't be going after Wyatt again," she promised, knowing that much was true.  
  
"Good," Piper picked up her oldest son and winced.  
  
"Are you ok?" Phoebe asked, concerned.  
  
"Oh, yeah, it's just the stitched and muscle pains. Labor things."  
  
"Ah," Phoebe nodded though she had no clue, "Can I get you anything?"  
  
"Anesthesia?"  
  
"We could write a spell for that," Phoebe joked.  
  
"Let me tell you, your son is big on making messes," Paige walked into Piper's room, "It took Leo forever to scrub that tray clean." She settled down on the bed next to her two sisters and her nephews.  
  
"Aren't you glad he volunteered to do it?" Phoebe smiled, moving over to make room for her sister.  
  
"Leo," Piper called, sitting up a bit to make room for her sisters, "You can come in, you know."  
  
A second later, a sheepish Leo appeared in the door. "I thought you were having a sister moment."  
  
"Well, I want a family moment. Come on over," she motioned for him to join them. Paige and Phoebe moved over so Leo could sit in between them and Piper. Piper handed Wyatt to his father, and then reached over to the basinet, which had been dragged over to the side of the bed and carefully scooped Chris out, holding him in her arms.  
  
"This is your family, Chris," Piper said, holding her baby up.  
  
"And this is your baby brother, Wyatt," Leo said, as Wyatt reached for the baby, "be gentle."  
  
Paige sighed, "Now if only we had someone to take a picture."  
  
"Yeah, too bad Prue isn't here to see her family," Phoebe said, reminiscing a bit.  
  
"I think she can," Piper said, glancing at the ceiling. Leo put his arm around Piper supportingly. He knew that there was nothing his family couldn't deal with.  
  
END  
  
Feedback always needed! 


End file.
